Jarod Freeman
E.N.A * Sentinel 7|height = *180 cm|mass = *79 kg|eyes = *Light green|subspecies = |masters = |image = Jay new portrait.png|family = Freeman Family *Surgicus (father) *Destiny (mother) *Kim (older sister) *Jeremy (twin brother)|magic = *The Eye of Echelon|nationality = * New Zealand|weapons = * SAR-45}}Jarod Marcus Freeman colloquially known as Jay, is a male Genui soldier hailing from Earth. He is well known for his light-hearted, unsophisticated yet lovable nature. On the contrary, he can be impatient, naive and restless at times. Jay grew up in the small town of Pigeon Mountain alongside his twin brother Jeremy and older sister, Kimberly. Their mother was rarely home and their father had mysteriously disappeared without a trace. After meeting Nikriontra Sydona again several years later, Jay was encouraged to join the newly formed Earthern-Niraxian Alliance's Hawk Division. Jay later graduated to Sentinel 1st (Company). He proved himself a capable fighter and covert-op during The Colonial Fringe War. Jay's claim to fame was defeating Syntheticus on Arma-Ultra, ending their reign of Terror in the Milkyway Galaxy. This unfortunately led to the rise of Shadowmyst, a wealthy criminal organisation hellbent on bringing destruction to the Milkyway Galaxy once more. History Birth Jay Freeman was born alongside his twin brother Jeremy on the 5th of May, 1998. His parents Marcus and Destiny Freeman raised them as well as Kimberly in the small town of Pigeon Mountain; a suburb the middle of a pine forest at the foot of a mountain. Parents Jay's father, Marcus Freeman, was a highly secretive man who had a passionate love for his wife and children. His past, family and occupation was but a mystery to them. Not even Marcus' own wife knew about it. Despite the secrecy of his father, Jay loved him regardless. Marcus was an excellent musician; he performed many great pieces of music on various musical instruments. Marcus also wrote his own music, dedicated to his family. He had a piano, which he would play when he was alone. Jay and Jeremy would spy on him, admiring the raw emotion and finesse of his playing, despite his coarse demeanor. Jay's mother Destiny Freeman was an international student, studying accountancy at the University of Auckland. She was born in America, and was not as adjusted to New Zealand society as she had hoped. As a young woman, she went through a depression, a genetic trait of her family (which would later affect Jay). Destiny sat atop Pigeon Mountain as a means to relax her nerves. During one of her numerous visits, she met Marcus. The two sat on a bench and conversed about life's struggles. Pigeon Mountain was where their love would truly blossomed, like roses in the springtime. As a matter a fact, Marcus made a habit of picking roses for her upon every visit. Even when the roses were not in season, he always found a way to circumvent this problem. Siblings As previously noted, Jay has a twin brother and an older sister. Growing up, Jay was much closer to Jeremy than Kim. Jay's relationship with Jeremy was a dynamic one. Jay was tan action-oriented young boy but Jeremy was the scheming, patient planner of the two. They made for an interesting team when it came to attaining goals and overcoming problems. Kimberly on the other hand was a problematic child. She embraced the title 'black sheep of the family' with pride. She was intelligent, athletic, attractive, but most of all a huge bully. She had the good and bad aspects of her parents. Rarely is she ever supportive, but when she is, she means it. Alas, Kimberly was a bully and a rebel, constantly getting her siblings and others in trouble. Upbringing The Freeman Family lived in a relatively peaceful middle class setting, in the small town of Pigeon Mountain. Marcus Freeman was the breadwinner of the family (his source of income remains a mystery). Jay's mother Destiny was a housewife, taking care of her three children. One morning, Jay's father vanished without explanation. A national manhunt ensued, fearing that he was kidnapped. No trace was found to his whereabouts. This affected Jay more than he had come to realise at the time. His father's disappearance instilled in him a sense of duty to protecting one's family, no matter what the cost. unfortunately things would only get worse from this point on. ----- Following their father's disappearance, Destiny Freeman worked hard to provide for her family, despite her financial instability. Jay, Jeremy and Kim attended Canoe Cove Primary, but were expelled Jeremy's kidnapping The kidnapping of Jay's brother sent him into depression and he was diagnosed with PTSD by multiple psychiatrists. The depression and PTSD nearly destroyed his sanity, and it plagued him for most of his childhood up to his teenage years. Jay was constantly haunted by memories of his brother; still holding onto material possessions such as toys and comic books once belonging to Jeremy. Jay overcame these memories by focusing on other things in his life. His friends were active in helping him recover, as they offered him something of a 'Party' and 'Hobbyist' lifestyle to keep Jay's mind occupied. 'A Star Fell On Pigeon Mountain' Jay's life changed forever when a fiery, bright ball crashed on Pigeon Mountain one cold night. This is when Jay meets Nik for the first time; his ship on fire while he bled, left for dead. Jay was there to rescue him in time and in secret took care of him. Nik remained in Jay's room, bandaged up, but still able to perform his own first aid when Jay tried all he could to bring him back to serviceable health. When Nik recovered enough to walk by himself several weeks later, he left Earth with nothing but a note on Jay's bed. The contents of the note have not yet been revealed to the public, but it may in fact be the most important document in Earth's history, evidence of Man's first contact with an alien species.--------- Education were expelled to a boy's boarding school where he met Ralph, Luke and Lachlan. Jay took part in many extra curricular subjects such as karate, athletics, drama and a science club with Jeremy. Sometime in 2004, Jeremy Freeman was kidnapped, bringing the Freeman family into the national spotlight due to the mysterious events surrounding the case. The kidnapping had a lasting severe effect on Jay, who was diagnosed with PTSD and depression following the incident. He continued his education regardless. DOTP Series In the DOTP series, Jay is the Great One as prophesied by the Divine Cycle. He is bound to a mysterious Ascendant spirit named Echelon. The Spirit's motivations and goals are unknown, but it haunt Jay's mind through dreams and visions causing migraines that physically incapacitate him. Appearance Jay is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tanned skin tone, green eyes and spiky light-brown hair. Jay usually spikes the top of his hair, as well the sides. His hair also covers his ears.The front part of his hair is spiked to the side. Jay has a pointed nose and a sharp jawline. It is notable that Jay has a mischievous expression on his face, which has become his signature appearance among his peers. Most times, Jay is known to wear casual clothing as well as a white and orange ENA jacket. Jay will usually wear a red sweater, black jeans and canvas shoes. When Jay in on a mission he will usually wear the standard ENA military attire with his own addition of features. Depending on his environment; forest, desert, arctic, etc, Jay wears the appropriate camouflage to blend into his environment. Jay rolls the sleeves up and wraps his forearms in a layer of fabric. he also wears fingerless leather gloves on both hands. On his feet are a pair of military boots that go past his angles. he wears long, baggy pants which are held up by a black leather belt. on the side of his belt is a samurai sword which he stole from a 'Ninjabot' during the Colonial Fringe Wars. Jay wears a red scarf around his neck and on his knees are a pair of knee guards. Later on when Jay is to use his Potentia powers, Carmen, Jeremy and Arasus make him a coat that holds a large amount of energy and magic power which looks a lot different to his current attire. Personality Jay is a humorous, positive, competitive, brave, encouraging and morally good young man. Jay can often make his crew laugh intentionally and unintentionally. He usually always has a wise-crack up his sleeve and uses it when ever he gets the opportunity. He is sometimes known to be cocky, but usually ends badly for him. Jay is often a very postitive person, always looking at the bright side of things, which Nik and Arasus admire most about him. Jay is known to be the competitive type, always making bets and finding the opportunity to best someone. Most times he never comes out victorious. If he is victorious however, its mostly to do with luck. It is said that Jay is actually very brave at times, often taking the initiative and always going head first into any dangerous situation. Jay can be a very encouraging person, if he sees that someone is down, he will always help them to feel better and provide support. This is a trait that he got from his mother, Destiny. Jay often tries his best to make the right decisions, even if it means losing for him. he is not always ready to give up his pride for something, but if it makes a significant difference, he would be willing to do so. Jay personally can be be lost, grievous, aggressive and very introverted. Jay is sometimes known to be a bit lost in himself, often questioning himself and doubting himself and his identity. Jay doesnt handle grief very well, as he can become impulsively aggressive and angry. When Jay is around people for too long, he will often dissociate himself to be alone, even at odd times. If he is around people for too long he may sometimes become physically ill or exhausted. In terms of intellect, Jay is generally a very rounded person. He can be studious; always picking up new things and analyzing it, often thinking more than skin deep. Jay often reflects on things for a very long time, and tries to figure out why things are the way they are. Jay never draws conclusions till he believes he has seen enough to know something. He can be the jack of all trades, able to do many tasks but not always be a master of sorts. Jay is a strategist in most walks of life such as school and fighting. He is also an avid problem solver, hence why he reflects on thing for long periods of time. Jay often never shares his intellect, as he prefers to ask questions more than educating, as he is more of the inquisitive type. Jay is known for becoming bored very easily, sometimes spouting the lines "I'm bored" or "This is boring". He can become bored playing video games, watching movies, reading a book or sleeping. Jay is an extremely adventurous person who loves to see new places and people. Jay is unfortunately awkward around women, especially the female crew members in Sentinel 7 Strengths Jay is quick on his feet, agile and very focused. He is very proficient in parkour and close quarter combat. He is not known for being too accurate with rifles, so instead he opts for a shotgun and a Mac-11 fully automatic (silenced) pistol. Jay is able to take on multiple enemies by wielding two pistols and performing a pseudo Gunfu type fighting style. Jay is able to reload guns extremely fast and with style. Jay Freeman is said to be 'The Pure one' which is pointed out by Elysiar who bestows Jay 'The Century Blade'. According to an English translation of 'The Divine Cycle' (A book on prophecy) It mentions that a Prophet at the end of their era was to pass on their power and purity to a newborn. This pure one was to defend it's own era from inevitable extinction. The Pure one being Jay is constantly debunked by Jay as he says "The pure one is certainly not a kid from New Zealand". When Carmen and Arasus stress his title of being the pure one, Jay says "Anyone could be the Pure One...It could even be Grumpy!". Jay later on learns all the magic abilities of Potentia in which he uses in conjunction with his sword 'The Century Blade'. He is powerful enough to take on the likes of Arasus and Carmen. Interests Jay has a range of interests such as playing video-games, reading comics and manga, browsing social media and travelling. As Jay is an outgoing character, he loves to share his interests with his best friend, Nik. Jay Gen IV.png| Jay in Brickster Storm: The Comic Jay and Lucy2.png| Jay and Lucy Jay Gen IV Original.png| Generation IV Jay Jay gen iv final.png| Jay on the Brickster Storm cover TOT Jay.png| Jay in Gen I comic Trick or Treat Jay.png| Jay's official Gen IV portrait PROJECT.png|Jarod being promoted to Private First Class by Nikriontra in 2017. References Category:Main cast Category:Humans Category:Sentinel 7 Category:Freeman Family Category:Generation V